Amara
is the Designer Child that is the avatar of the Kiltgang Amarok. He is the first of the Planetary Gears to awaken and leads them until Setsuna's awakening into Siren. He is one of the series main antagonists. Personality Amara is arrogant and supremacist. Like his comrades, he believes himself superior to all other lifeforms because of his immortality and his supernatural abilities, and shows scorn towards humans, believing them to be frail and weak, going as far as refer to the Planetary Gears as "real humans", seeing humans as nothing more than food. He is as cunning as he can be egotistical, with many of his plans and activities failing mostly because of his excessive arrogance, rather than a lack of planning of strategy. Amara has shown at times a penchant for mockery, and seems to be fairly competitive, sharing a seemingly friendly rivalry with his fellow Planetary Gear Baku whom he challenged to a wrestling match during his scouting out of pure entertainment, even if he later admitted it may have been a mistake for their plans. Despite his arrogance, he is not reckless and can quickly determine when a situation is not in his favor and retreat accordingly. He however is confident and fearless enough to face opponents wielding guns with his bare hands or even if outnumbered. Amara carries a seemingly personal grudge against Daichi Manatsu. For one part because his father Taiyou Manatsu interfered with him once, and for another his constant intervention on his plans, but the most grave, is the defection of Teppei Arashi from the Planetary Gears which Amara blames on Daichi. For this reason he tries to provoke him with taunts or attempt to target him and eliminate him first. Although he has had arguably many chances to kill Daichi, he does not do it, only because he seeks to try to hurt him more so than he seeks to kill him. Although he officially renounces his leadership to Setsuna, he still directs the group by elaborating and managing their schemes. Appearance Amara appears as a pale-skinned muscular teenager with long blue hair and golden eyes. He wears a sleeveless trench-coat that reveals his belly button, a pair of standard purple pants and a pair of dark boots. He wears a long sleeve-glove on his right arm, and a red band on his left bicep and a wristband on his left wrist. Noteworthy he has enunciated canines. History Pre-Series Present Skills & Abilities Captain Earth Wiki - Character - Amara - Skill & Abilities - Accuracy .gif Captain Earth Wiki - Character - Amara - Skill & Abilities - Super-Human Strength .gif Captain Earth Wiki - Character - Amara - Skill & Abilities - Hand-to-Hand Combatant .gif Amara is one of the most dangerous characters of the series, possessing extraordinary physical abilities that far surpass the average person. He is capable enough of perform long leaps and jumping several meter high. His strength is great enough to bend the corner of a wrestling ring with a single knee strike, without causing him any harm whatsoever. His combat abilities are top notch, being able to face armed men and can defeat them with a single punch, and being an even match for even Baku himself who was an undisputed wrestling champion who defeated several armed men himself. He's also proficient enough with firearms that he can fight even if outnumbered. His accuracy is great enough to scratch Akari's face with a gunshot, without seemingly no difficulties. He has also proved himself a skilled pilot of his own Machine Goodfellow, being capable of easily destroy most of Globe's weaponry and being fast enough to cause Daichi and Teppei trouble. Trivia *Kenichi Suzumura, who voices Amara, is the husband of fellow seiyuu Maaya Sakamoto, who performs Moco's voice. Category:Planetary Gears Category:Designer Child Category:Male Category:Captain Earth Characters